All You Can Eat
by TIMMYPARK
Summary: Baekhyun pergi ke Busan untuk menenangkan diri sekaligus melarikan diri dari kekasihnya. Chanyeol yang di tinggalkan oleh kekasihnya juga merasa frustasi dan pergi ke tempat yang sama. Banyak hal tak terduga yang mereka lakukan. Hanya mereka lah yang tahu kekeke /Warning: Gendreswitch (GS) for uke, Thypo(s).
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: All You Can Eat**

 **Author: TIMMYPARK**

 **Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Wu yi fan/Kris Wu**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **All EXO members**

 **Gendre: Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Disclaimer: Ff ini saya remake dari novel karya Christian Simamora dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya mengganti nama tokoh dan sedikit adegan dengan berbagai penyesuaian.**

 **Summary: Kris yang mengakui hubungan gelapnya dengan seorang pelatih dancer, Baekhyun pergi ke Busan untuk menenangkan diri sekaligus melarikan diri dari kekasihnya. Chanyeol yang di tinggalkan oleh kekasihnya juga merasa frustasi dan pergi ke tempat yang sama. Banyak hal tak terduga yang mereka lakukan. Hanya mereka lah yang tahu kekeke~**

 **Warning: Gendreswitch (GS) for uke, Thypo(s).**

 **`ChanBaek`**

 **All You Can Eat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Terkadang yang tak bisa kamu lupakan adalah seseorang yang tak pernah bisa kamu miliki"-Christian Simamora.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Kita misalkan saja. Jika aku adalah kekasihmu, hal romantis apa yang akan kau lakukan?"**

 **Kerut di dahinya terlihat dalam, tanda pria tinggi itu sedang berpikir keras. "Yang jelas, tidak ada mawar."**

" **Cih, mengecewakan," cibirnya. "Terus?"**

" **Satu, aku tahu kau sering sekali tidur larut. Jika aku adalah kekasihmu, aku akan sengaja menelponmu tengah malam, mengingatkan agar kau tak tidur larut, atau, jika perlu, aku akan menunggumu selama menulis, ditemani cappuccino hangat."**

 **Pria itu tak tahu betapa ia sudah membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar, melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada santai. "Dua, aku tahu jika kau sangat sibuk. Maka dari itu sebagai kekasihmu, aku akan dengan senang hati memijat kakimu yang lelah itu."**

 **Kaki Baekhyun refleks bergerak, reaksi wajar atas ucapan pria itu. "Tiga, aku tak akan memaksamu untuk kencan diluar. Jika hanya sebatas makan malam dirumahmu itu sudah cukup. Atau, setelah makan, kita akan menonton film romantis kesukaanmu. Dan aku yakin kau akan tertidur saat menontonya karena lelah. Aku akan pastikan tubuhku tetap terjaga agar tidurmu tak terganggu. Dan Selanjutnya-" ponsel Chanyeol yang ada di dalam saku tiba-tiba bergetar, diikuti nada yang terdengar nyaring. "Sebentar, Baek…"**

 **Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menghela napas lega. Sangat lega. Semua yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi tak ada yang berlebihan, bukan jenis adegan super romantis yang sering ia temukan di film dan buku-buku. Tapi, justru disanalah keistimewaannya. Pria itu bahkan tidak berusaha memamerkan dengan membuat hal-hal Romantis yang berlebihan. Meskipun sebenarnya dia mampu.**

 **Jadi iri, iri dengan siapa pun yang akan jadi kekasih Chanyeol kelak…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-All You Can Eat-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun menyukai keheningan seperti ini. Apalagi karena malam ini diniatkan untuk dihabiskan bersama Kris.**

 **Begitu tenang,begitu romantis. Dan jika diingat-ingat lagi, malam ini bisa terbilang istimewa. Ringkasannya sudah disetujui-meskipun tetap ada catatan untuk lebih baik dari produser maupun sutradaranya. Artinya, enam puluh persen pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Dan bisa mulai mengerjakan** _ **draft**_ **satunya besok, jadi malam ini khusus dipersembahkannya untuk kekasih tercintanya. "Apapun yang kau inginkan, sayang," katanya. Sambil memberikan kedipan mata.**

 **Kris, ah kekasihnya yang seksi itu, menyambut 'hadiah' nya dengan antusias. Bahkan, dia terlalu** _ **overexcited**_ **seperti anak kecil saat Baekhyun mengatakan, setelah makan malam nanti, mereka akan menonton film kesukaan Kris –** _ **Action**_ _ **movies**_ **tentunya. Film-film tersebut memang menjadi favoritnya- kebalikan dari Baekhyun yang bisa dipastikan akan kelelahan menahan kantuk yang menyerang.**

 **Ditemani dengan popcorn instan dan sebotol cola, film itupun diputar. Persetan dengan apapun adegan yang ada di layar televisinya itu, malam ini Baekhyun ingin bermanja-manja dengan Kris. Persiapan pun sudah sangat matang. Kaki mereka bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebal dengan motif strawberry milik Baekhyun, sementara ia akan bergelung di dalam pelukan kekasihnya itu. Mengistirahatkan kepalanya di antara bahu dan leher Kris, lalu sesekali menciumi setiap inci wajah rupawan milik kekasihnya tersebut. Baekhyun tersenyum nakal.**

 **Dan, saat berduaan begini, Baekhyun mempunyai kebiasaan untuk mendengarkan detak jantung Kris. Sekujur tubuhnya merasa hangat sekaligus nyaman saat mendengar irama teratur dan pelan seperti musik yang mengalun di telinganya. Seperti bisa membaca keadaan, jari-jari pria seksi itu bermain dengan surai hitam milik Baekhyun, sesekali gerakan tersebut berubah menjadi usapan yang menenangkan, lembut mengusap kepalanya.**

" **Baek," panggil Kris pelan, mengalirkan getaran halus di dada pria itu. "Kau sudah tidur?"**

 **Sambil menggosok kedua matanya, Baekhyun tersenyum, "Belum. Ada apa?" sebenarnya Baekhyun hampir tertidur. Bagaimana tidak, belaian lembut dan musik dari jantung membuatnya nyaman dan mengantuk.**

 **Baekhyun hampir saja akan tertidur lagi ketika diambang kesadarannya indra pendengarannya mengenali suara berat Kris yang menyebut namanya. "Katakan saja, ada apa?"**

" **Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu."**

" **Tentang?" Tubuh Baekhyun refleks menegang, rasa kantuknya kini benar-benar hilang.**

" **Tapi kau harus janji, baby. Jangan marah pada kekasihmu ini."**

" **Marah? Kenapa aku harus marah?" Mata Baekhyun memandang curiga. "Kabar buruk, kah?**

" **Hm, bisa dibilang begitu." Hening sebentar. "Awalnya aku ingin merahasiakan ini. Tapi aku malah tidak bisa tenang karena rasa bersalah, jadi kuputuskan untuk berterus terang-"**

" **Oke, aku mendengarkan," potong gadis itu tak sabar.**

 **Pria itu menegakan bantal dan menggunakannya sebagai sandaran punggung. Selimut tebal itu turun hingga kebawah perut saat Kris menarik tubuhnya, memberi akses penuh pada mata Baekhyun. Tanpa harus begitu pun, sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah sangat tau dengan setiap inci tubuh kekasihnya.**

 **Kembali, Kris mencoba tersenyum. Tapi Baekhyun menilai senyum itu sangat dipaksakan karena dia semakin yakin ini adalah percakapan serius. Baekhyun menegakan posisi duduk. Ditatapnya kekasihnya itu dengan dahi berkerut. Sebenarnya ada apa?**

 **Berbagai kemungkinan plot bermunculan di benak Baekhyun. Tapi ia mencoba mengabaikannya. Baekhyun mencintai Kris. Jadi ia lebih memilih percaya-sekaligus berharap kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibir pria itu tak seburuk yang ada dipikirannya.**

" **Baek, apa kau tau perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu?"** _ **ugh. Awalan yang sangat buruk.**_ **Pikir Baekhyun. Bahkan ada dialog yang serupa di salah satu skenario yang pernah dia tulis. Dan itu adalah adegan… putus.**

 **Wait!**

 **Kris ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini?**

 **Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan sehingga Kris berniat mengakhiri hubungan mereka?**

 **Baekhyun berkecamuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Prasangka buruk menguar begitu saja dalam pikirannya. Baekhyun akui, ritme hidup penulis skenario memang berbeda dengan pekerja lainnya. Karyawan kantoran rata-rata mulai bekerja pada pukul Sembilan pagi, lalu pulang kerja antara pukul empat atau lima sore harinya. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Dia bahkan baru secara resmi 'hidup' sekitar pukul sebelas pagi. Sepanjang malam dia habiskan di depan laptop, berkutat dengan** _ **draft**_ **skenario yang dikerjakannya dengan menggunakan** _ **draft**_ **akhir. Saat mengerjakan skenario kejar tayang maka akan lebih parah atau bahkan tak bisa tidur dan benar-benar jadi aktivitas yang mewah. Selama proyek drama atau film itu, nyawa dan kesadarannya tergantung pada pasokan kafein yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya.**

 **Jadi, pada intinya Baekhyun memang tidak selalu ada untuk Kris, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak mengusahakan untuk menjadi yang tebaik untuk kekasihnya. Sebisa mungkin, ia menjalin komunikasi intens dengan Kris. Dan setahun terakhir ini, Baekhyun telah menolak tawaran menulis skenario film dengan mencapai berpuluh-puluh episode. Maka sebagai gantinya, sekarang ia lebih banyak terlibat dalam produksi drama dan film layar lebar atau** _ **oneshoot.**_

 **Wajah pria itu bahkan lebih khawatir lagi saat Kris melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau tau kan jika aku sangat mencintaimu, Baek…"**

 _ **Kemungkinan teburuk.**_ **Pikir Baekhyun.**

" **Kris, aku mulai tidak suka kemana arah percakapan ini…" Baekhyun sambil tertawa hambar. Sekarang ia benar-benar kehabisan alasan untuk menyangkal kemungkinan plot 'mengakhiri hubungan' yang sedari tadi terus menghantui pikirannya.**

" **Aku tak berniat melakukan ini, sungguh," kata Kris. "Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, benar-benar diluar dugaanku, Baek."**

 **Baekhyun terkejut. "Ya tuhan Kris, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!"**

" **Baek…"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Interesting puzzle you present.**

 **Lies and truth all mixed together.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ToBeContinued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**All You Can Eat**

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"Terkadang yang tak bisa kamu lupakan adalah seseorang yang tak pernah bisa kamu miliki"-Christian Simamora.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kapan terakhir kali perasaanku dipermainkan seperti ini._ Baekhyun membatin sambil tetap memasukan sepotong besar _strawberry cheese cake_ ke dalam mulutnya.

Ah, dia ingat. Dulu saat putus dari kekasihnya sebelum Kris. Setelah menjalin hubungan dengan Kris dia tidak pernah makan sebanyak ini-bahkan dalam porsi yang sangat berlebihan bagi tubuhnya. Di hadapannya sudah ada satu loyang _strawberry cheese cake, milkshake chocolate_ dan _ice cream blueberry_ yang menjadi pemuas napsunya.

Gadis itu percaya, setengah dari masalahnya akan berkurang jika dia berhasil memuaskan lidah dan perutnya dengan makanan manis-seperti yang ada di hadapannya ini. Dan memang setelah puas, moodnya akan sedikit membaik. Ya, sedikit.

Lima belas menit duduk disini, ia hampir menghabiskan setengah Loyang cake nya. Ia sengaja memilih tempat yang jauh dari pintu masuk agar tidak ada mata yang melihatnya jijik atau kasihan karena kelaparan. Baru saja ia akan menyuap potongan cake ke dalam mulutnya, sebuah suara menghentikan aksinya tersebut. "Yah, Baekhyun! Letakan kembali cake itu!"

Beberapa orang pengunjung menoleh kearah mereka. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menarik tangannya. Pria dengan tubuh kerdil-kecil tepatnya, datang karena memang Baekhyun yang mengundangnya. Saat tengah berada diperjalanan, Baekhyun sempat mengirim pesan pada Kyungsoo-sahabatnya, tentang masalah yang dihadapinya dengan Kris, yang membuat Kyungsoo hampir jantungan karenanya.

 _Aku ingin mati saja, Kyung_

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Kyungsoo membalas.

 _Baek, ada apa? kenapa bicara begitu? Kalau kau mati sungguhan bagaimana?_

Jari-jari lentik Baekhyun dengan lincah mengetikan pesan baru.

 _Justru bagus. Jadi aku punya alasan untuk tdk menghadapi masalahku saat ini. Kris, dia SELINGKUH!:(_

 _Hah, apa! Baek, kau dimana sekarang? Tunggu aku akan kesana, jgn berani macam2 oke!_

 _Aku ada di café moonlight. Cepat datang kyung, aku ingin mati saja._

 _Oke. JANGAN KEMANA-MANA!_

Baekhyun meringis saat membaca pesan terakhir Kyungsoo. Begitulah sahabatnya jika sedang cemas atau khawatir, lebih menyeramkan dari raja hutan sekalipun.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya, balas menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memohon. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap pada pendiriannya. "Tak ada lagi cake untukmu. Makan banyak pun tak akan menghilangkan fakta bahwa kekasihmu selingkuh."

Ya, Kris selingkuh.

Pembicaraan serius Kris malam itu ternyata bukan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, tapi yang lebih parahnya untuk mengakui dosa yang ia lakukan beberapa hari lalu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya yang mendadak panas. Tak heran sejurus kemudian air mata mulai menggenang di kelopak matanya, lama kelamaan terasa berat dan mengalir di kedua pipinya. Baekhyun menangis terisak, menutupi wajahnya dari tatapan pengunjung karena wajahnya pasti sangat hancur sekarang.

Kyungsoo membiarkan sahabatnya itu menangis sepuasnya."Aku tau, penghianatan Kris pasti membuatmu hancur Baek. Maaf aku telah mengingatkanmu tadi." Kata Kyungsoo. "Tapi aku dan seluruh isi universitas juga tau jika kau bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah apalagi putus asa-"Kyungsoo diam sebentar lalu melanjutkan. "Dan Kris, dia selingkuh dengan instruktur senam kita." Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan pandangan horror, seolah menyakinkan bahwa berita itu benar.

"Dasar penggoda…"

Baekhyun sadar betul dengan apa yang ia katakan. Mungkin pikirannya sama dengan Kyungsoo saat ini, jika Luhan-instruktur senam itu, jauh dari kata 'penggoda'. Sebaliknya, wanita cantik itu sangat-sangat ramah. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengenal Luhan saat mendaftar di kelas dance-karena Luhan juga pelatih dance, yang juga diwajibkan bagi anak kelas music saat itu. Karena tema pada saat itu adalah dance yang diharuskan dengan berpasangan, maka Kyungsoo dengan segera menyeret kekasih hitamnya ke kelas itu, dan Baekhyun tak punya pilihan lain dengan membawa Kris kesana.

Dia ingat, saat itu Kris pernah berkata. "Aku lebih suka bermain basket dari pada menggerakan tubuhku dengan iringan musik seperti itu."

Tapi Baekhyun selalu tau bagaimana memastikan Kris untuk mengikuti kemauannya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga kekasihnya, walaupun harus bersusah payah karena perbedaan tinggi badan, "Jika kau ikut, aku berjanji akan memperaktekan bagaimana posisi seks nomor 9 yang ada di artikel majalah minggu lalu."

Kris tebelalak. Dia ingat betul posisi apa yang Baekhyun maksud. Padahal minggu lalu Kris sudah beberapa kali membujuk Baekhyun untuk mencobanya, dengan alasan untuk variasi. Dan berakhir di tolak mentah-mentah oleh gadis manis itu.

"Kau tak bercanda kan, Baek?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan memasang ekspresi meyakinkan di wajah manisnya."Kecuali jika kau berubah pikiran dan sudah tidak mau mencobanya, aku bisa ba—"

"Deal!" Kris memotong cepat lalu menyodorkan tangannya.

Ya, begitulah. Layaknya anak kecil yang diberi akan diberi 'mainan baru' ia akan mengikuti semua keinginan empunya. Dan pada hari sabtu berikutnya, Kris ada disana, di kelas dance dengan Baekhyun yang selalu ada di sisinya. Dan pada hari itu juga, Kris mengenal sosok Luhan.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat apakah ada tanda ketertarikan antara keduanya.

 _Ugh,_ sepertinya tidak ada. Luhan bukan tipe orang yang suka menyentuh. Kalau pun ada, itu hanya sebatas memperbaiki gerakan dance agar sesuai dengan yang di ajarkan. Karena dalam kondisi seperti ini tubuh Kris akan sangat kaku. Saat kelas selesai pun, Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat Luhan dekat dengan Kris ataupun _flirting_ pada kekasihnya. Maka dari itu, tidak masuk akal jika tiba-tiba Kris mengatakan jika ia sudah pernah tidur dengan Luhan.

 _Kapan kejadian tersebut terjadi?_.

"Aku bertemu Luhan saat acara peresmian café baru milik Sehun." Baekhyun ingat acara itu, dia bahkan sempat berencana mengadirinya bersama Kris, tapi ia berhalangan karena mendapat tugas dadakan dari sutradaranya. Jadi hanya Kris yang pergi sendiri kesana. Sangat tidak disangka jika tenyata-

 _Lalu kau mengajaknya tidur bersama?_ Kris menggeleng. "Saat itu Luhan dalam keadaan setengah sadar karena meminum alcohol terlalu banyak. Jadi aku berniat mengantarkannya pulang karena Sehun sibuk dengan peresmiannya. Dan semuanya terjadi dan-"

 _Aku tidak akan mau mendengarnya lagi._ Baekhyun menangis sesegukan dan pembicaraan mereka berakhir begitu saja.

"Dasar jalang…" Kyungsoo mengeram marah setelah mendengar cerita Baekhyun. "Dia hanya seorang instruktur senam sekaligus pelatih dance. Tugas nya hanya mengajarkan gerakan dance, bukan untuk bermain 'kuda-kudaan' bersama kekasihmu!"

Baekhyun kebingungan. "Apa?"  
"Percaya padaku. Jalang itu tidak hanya bermain bersama kekasihmu, pasti sudah banyak yang ia tunggangi di luar sana!"

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya, berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Hening.

Sebenarnya, ada bagian yang lupa ia ceritakan pada Kyungsoo. Setelah pengakuan malam itu- dan diikuti dengan acara banjir air mata, Baekhyun masih berstatus sebagai kekasih Kris. Pria sexy itu mengatakan jika ia hanya butuh kesempatan kedua, dan akan memperbaiki semuanya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak dengan mudah memutuskannya saat itu juga. "Besok aku akan kembali ke China, ada tawaran syuting disana," kata Kris, "dan mungin jika tidak sibuk aku akan pulang minggu depan. Aku rasa itu waktu yang cukup untukmu memutuskan seperti apa masa depan hubungan kita. Dan aku percaya apa yang kau putuskan pasti itu yang terbaik, baby."

Kyungsoo mendengus jijik. "Benar dia bilang seperti itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Dia baru memulai debut nya sebagai aktor, Baek. Tidak kah kau sadar jika itu mungkin hanya sebagian kecil dari acting yang dia perankan?"

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, menahan air matanya agar tak mengalir lagi. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Kyung?"

"Jika aku menjadi kau… aku akan mengakhiri hubungan ini dan mengusirnya dari apartemenku."

Keringat dingin di lehernya terhembus pendingin ruangan yang ternyata tepat di atas kepalanya, membuat tubuhnya seperti tersentak kaget.

Mengakhiri hubungan.

Mengusirnya dari apartemen.

Tidak kah itu terlalu kejam?

"Kau kira akan semudah itu melakukan semuanya, Kyung?"

"Tak ada yang susah, Baek." Kyungsoo menggenggam tangannya. "Kris jelas-jelas merasa di atas angin ketika kau sama sekali tak bereaksi atas perselingkuhannya. Dia mengenalmu begitu baik dan itu akan jadi masalah. Dia bahkan sudah sangat yakin jika kau akan memaafkannya jauh sebelum ia mengakui semua kelakuan bejat nya itu."

"Aku tidak memaafkannya-"

"Tapi dengan cara seperti ini, mengijinkan Kris terus tinggal di apartemenmu itu membuat ia sudah sangat yakin jika kau dengan sangat mudah di taklukan. Perlu kuingatkan, kau membeli apartemen ini dengan hasil jerih payahmu sendiri, dan Kris sudah dua tahun menetap di apartemenmu dengan seenaknya." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "dan tidak hanya itu, dia seorang _freeloader_ yang selingkuh dengan pelatih dance kita. Dasar tiang listrik tak tahu diuntung!" Kyungsoo mengumpat.

Baekhyun diam dan memikirkan semua yang di katakan Kyungsoo. Tanpa ia sadari Kyungsoo mendekatkan kepalanya dan berbisik pelan, "Kita akan menendangnya pergi hari ini juga."

"Aku pulang…" Hal pertama yang terucap dari mulut gadis manis itu, lalu membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua. Baekhyun berjalan masuk di ikuti dengan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

Saat memasuki apartemen Baekhyun, bisa dilihat dinding-dinding apartemen dilapisi dengan cat biru yang tampak serasi dengan sofa dan lampu meja bergaya klasik yang diletakan di beberapa spot di ruang tamu itu. Rak buku yang dibangun di dekat jendela dijadikan tempat memajang koleksi buku dan beberapa CD favoritnya. TV plasma besar digantung di sisi ruangan, dengan kursi-kursi dan sofa yang dibuat menghadap kearah itu.

Baekhyun sengaja mendekorasi ruangan ini dengan sesuka hatinya. Kaki nya membawanya kearah sofa, dengan segera ia merebahkan diri di sana. Tangan Baekhyun meraih remote AC, menghidupkannya dengan suhu yang paling dingin.

"Tak ada waktu untuk bermalas-malasan," Kyungsoo mendelik kesal. "Ayo bangun, kita harus membuang barang-barang tiang listrik itu."

Sepertinya Kyungsoo mempunyai panggilan special untuk kekasihnya. 'Tiang Listrik'

"Sebentar lagi sa-"

"NOW!"

Baekhyun segera menegakan tubuhnya dari sofa. _Sial!_ Dia akan mencatat dalam pikirannya jika suatu saat ia butuh tokoh antagonis-seperti ibu tiri mungkin Kyungsoo orang yang tepat.

"Mulai dari mana?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Yang jelas, baju-baju si tiang listrik!"

Kris- ah tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya si Tiang Listrik. Dia mempunyai dua koper besar untuk travelling, satu yang tengah di bawanya ke China saat ini, dan satu lagi-dengan ukuran yang lebih besar- diletakan dengan posisi berdiri di samping laci tempat menyimpan pakaian dalamnya. Kyungsoo menghempaskan koper tersebut ke atas kasur. " Pakaian nya akan masuk ke koper semuanya."

"Iya, nyonya!"

Kyungsoo pura-pura tak mendengar, tangannya sibuk memilih isi laci pakaian dalam milik Kris. Satu persatu isi laci tersebut ia keluarkan, dan dengan sabar Baekhyun melipatnya dan menyusunnya kembali ke dalam koper.

"Aku tak habis pikir, banyak sekali pakaian dan barang-barang milik tiang listrik itu di apartemenmu." Koper dan satu kardus sudah terisi dengan semua pakaian dan aksesoris milik Kris seorang. Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dengan menyeret koper besar diikuti Kyungsoo yang membawa kardus.

"Setelah ini apa lagi?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah rak buku. "Dia pasti memiliki buku dan CD yang diletakan di sana, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dalam hatinya ia berpikir pasti akan lebih mudah membersihkan buku dan CD milik Kris karena mereka punya selera yang sangat bertolak belakang.

"Kyung, letakan. Itu bukan milik Kris." Ucapan Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan Kyungsoo yang akan meletakan sebuah buku tebal.

"Awalnya aku heran kau suka membaca buku tebal yang berhubungan dengan bisnis seperti ini. Setahuku kau hanya suka membaca buku dengan bumbu romance dan non fiksi tentang _scriptwriting._

"Tidak. Itu benar-benar milikku." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Punya bukan berarti baca." Kyungsoo merenyitkan dahinya. "Itu pemberian sepupumu-hadiah ulang tahunku yang kedua puluh."

Buku tersebut diberikan pada Baekhyun saat ulang tahun kedua puluh. Sebenarnya hadiah tersebut dikirim melalui kurir pengantar pos tempat ia bekerja. Bersama dengan buku itu, sepupunya juga menyertakan kartu ucapan kecil disana.

"Aku tak tahu jika Chanyeol memberimu hadiah. Romantis sekali…"

Park Chanyeol. Sepupu Kyungsoo yang memiliki tubuh tinggi dan dulunya mantan ketua OSIS. Sisanya? _Hmptt…_ bukannya Baekhyun bermaksud menjelekan sepupu Kyungsoo, tapi nyatanya Chanyeol memiliki kulit yang pucat dan jarang terlihat keluar dari rumahnya.

Dan dengan kata lain, Chanyeol benar-benar bukan tipe nya.

Pernah saat menduduki sekolah menengah pertama kelas tiga. Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Dia mendapati situasi ini jauh dari kata romantis, malah di artikan sebagai hiburan semata. Baekhyun sama sekali tak bermaksud melecehkan, tapi pada saat itu dia benar-benar menolak Chanyeol.

"Hadiah ulangtahun yang terakhir darinya." Baekhyun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Sejak Chanyeol lebih memilih mengurusi bisnis ayahnya, dia sudah jarang berkunjung kesini."

"Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa Chanyeol bisa suka padamu. Padahal kepribadian kalian sangat bertolak belakang. Misalnya saja, dari tinggi badan—"

" _What-shit!"_ Maki Baekhyun.

"dan sekarang kau malah tinggal dengan tiang listrik ini." Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya, terlalu malas untuk memulai perdebatan tentang Kris-tiang listrik itu.

"Aku merindukan Chanyeol." Gumam Kyungsoo yang masih dapat di dengar Baekhyun.

"Aku juga." _sangat merindukannya._

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih membereskan barang Kris sambil bercerita tentang sepupunya- yang memiliki telinga lebar, _Fyi._ Ia menceritakan jika sepupunya itu sangat jarang tinggal dirumah cukup lama. Beberapa tahun belakangan ini, setelah menyelesaikan sekolahnya, Chanyeol disibukan dengan bisnis perhotelan dan pariwisata ke berbagai tujuan Negara. Ia membuat konsep hotel yang unik, yang bahkan bisnisnya sudah masuk pasar internasional.

Saat itu, Baekhyun sangat antusias saat Chanyeol menceritakan bagaimana kronologisnya ia berjuang memajukan konsep pada bisnis nya tersebut.

"Tuan Park pasti sangat bangga. Sekarang Park Corp makin maju saja." Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ia mempercayakannya para orang yang tepat."

.

.

.

"Selesai!" Kyungsoo terduduk dilantai. Dahi nya basah oleh keringat. Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa, bejalan menuju dapur dan mengambil sekaleng cola dingin. Kyungsoo menerimanya dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

Mata Baekhyun tertuju pada koper dan tumpukan kardus dihadapannya. Waktu dua tahun itu adalah waktu yang cukuplama. Tapi jika dilihat dihadapannya, terlalu sedikit 'bukti' jika ia pernah tinggal bersama kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun terduduk dilantai. Matanya kini terasa panas. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja hingga air mata itu mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

"Astaga, Baek, kenapa menangis?"

"Per-gi…"ucapan Baekhyun tak terdengar jelas karena ia mengangis sesegukan. "Kris akan pergi… dia pergi, hiks." Kyungsoo mengelus punggung nya. Ia merasa kasian dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang seperti ini, biasanya anak itu akan tersenyum dan berbicara tanpa tahu waktu.

"Kalau ini yang terbaik, kenapa sekarang aku tak ingin dia pergi."

"Karena kau mencintainya, Baek." Kyungsoo kini duduk disebelah Baekhyun, mengenggam tangan sahabatnya itu dengan erat. "Walaupun sekarang kau tak ingin dia pergi, tapi suatu saat kau akan tersiksa jika selalu seperti ini. Hidup dengan kebohongan dan kepalsuan yang ia buat."

Baekhyun tak bisa menyangkal apapun, semua yang di katakan Kyungsoo itu benar.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya. Disini terlalu banyak kenangan yang kami buat bersama." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat, berusaha melupakan kenangan yang pernah tejadi antara mereka berdua.

"Keluar dari apartemen ini, dan seharusnya kau tak boleh ada disini saat dia pulang nanti."

"Jadi, aku harus tinggal dimana?"

Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Bagaimana jika kau menulis skripnya… di penginapan keluargaku… yang ada di Busan?"

.

.

.

Everyone betrays everyone

.

.

ToBeContinued…

A/N: review kalian sangat dibutuhkan untuk melanjutkan FF ini. So, mind to review?

Don't be silent readers!


	3. Chapter 3

**-All You Can Eat-**

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Terkadang yang tak bisa kamu lupakan adalah seseorang yang tak pernah bisa kamu miliki"-Christian Simamora.

.

.

.

.

.

Kemungkinan jawabannya adalah tidak.

Baekhyun menganggap menulis di luar kota-Busan- hanya terjadi pada tokoh dalam film. Dunia nyata adalah tempat ia dan para _scriptwriter_ lainnya. _Draft_ satu sebenarnya sudah diselesaikan, hanya tinggal beberapa dialog yang harus berkonsultasi dengan sutradara. Tiga hari, atau seminggu paling lambat semuanya dapat diselesaikan. Biasanya saat mulai produksi, sang _scriptwriter_ tak boleh berada jauh dari sutradaranya. Ada beberapa proses yang membutuhkan kehadiran Baekhyun baik saat membaca naskah atau meninjau lokasi. Yang terakhir ini biasanya yang seringkali membuat _scriptwriter_ mengubah isi naskah nya. Dia harus menyesuaikan dengan lokasi hyang didapat, bagaimanapun lokasi khayalan _scriptwriter_ berbeda dengan versi aslinya.

Tapi karena ia rasa ide Kyungsoo sangat tepat, jadi disinilah ia sekarang, duduk berhadapan dengan Mr. Kim.

"Kau ingin mengatakan soal _draft_ skrip film kita, Byun-ssi? Bukankah begitu?" Tanya Mr. Kim. Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan meletakan pesanan di atas meja.

Baaekhyun dan Mr. Kim sudah empat kali bekerja sama dalam penggarapan film atau drama. Film pertama langsung sukses dan menyedot perhatian. Film remaja yang berbudget tinggi itu diluar dugaan begitu disukai penonton. Dilanjutkan dengan season kedua dan _sequel_ nya. Dan sekarang tengah menulis skrip untuk drama yang akan di rilis tahun depan.

"Euh, sebenarnya begini…" Baekhyun terlihat gugup, akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bercerita tentang semuanya. Tentang Kris, ya Kris yang menyebabkan semuanya.

Senyum di wajah tengas Mr. Kim tiba-tiba memudar. "Cukup rumit…" Gumamnya. "Jika Produser-nim sampai tahu persoalan ini, habislah."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, raut wajahnya berubah masam.

"Akan ku usahakan, jika ini yang terbaik bagimu dan untuk kesuksesan film kita. Aku akan memberimu waktu dua minggu. Soal Produser, aku akan mejelaskannya, kau tenang saja. Istirahatkan fikiranmu di sana. Setelah kembali selesaikan skrip nya."

Senyum lebar terlihat jelas di bibirnya. "Ja-jadi, aku bisa-?

"Tidak masalah." Mr. Kim berdiri dari tempatnya. "Aku akan kembali, ada janji bersama semua kru. Aku pergi dulu."

Baekhyun menahan teriakannya saat mengetahui semudah itu mendapat izin untuk berlibur. Ia membeka[ mulutnya dan hanya melampiaskan rasa senangnya dengan menghentakan kaki layaknya anak kecil.

Mr. Kim kembali dan memutar menghadap Baekhyun. "Ingat, hanya dua minggu. Tak ada tambahan, jika tidak aku bisa menyusulmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Baiklah, terimakasih Kim ahjussi-"

Keesokan harinya…

Baekhyun tiba di Ulsan airport setelah menempuh perjalanan yang melelahkan. Ia sadar betul jika sekaranng tengah menjadi pusat perhatian. Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang suka berpergian seperti Kris, jadi ia melakukan banyak persiapan termasuk style nya saat akan pergi. Baekhyun berjalan sembari menarik koper merahnya, shirt berwarna putih dengan perpotongan leher rendah yang dipadukan dengan rok mini pink, serta _pumps_ yang memberi 'ilusi' penuh pada bokongnya dan memperlihatkan kaki putih jenjang miliknya. Berlebihan mungkin, tapi hey, semua orang bahkan sempat melirik ataupun terang-terangan melihatnya. Bahkan ada yang mengira dia adalah seorang artis-tapi kekasihnya memang seorang aktor-.

Setelah melewati pintu keluar, Baekhyun dengan penuh percaya diri. Ia menaiki taksi pertama yang muncul dihadapannya, lalu memasukan kopernya ke bagasi. Ia duduk nyaman, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan taksi tersebut berjalan menuju penginapannya.

Setelah menurunkan koper dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Baekhyun berjalan memasuki perkarangan penginapannya. Ia sempat melirik kearah taman yang dibuat di depan penginapan. Tidak terlalu besar, tapi itu sangat indah. Banyak tanaman dan bunga mawar yang tumbuh disana. Kyungsoo pernah bercerita jika ibunya sangat menyukai mawar, maka dari itu ibunya merawat mawar-mawar itu. Bibi Lee yang dipercaya Kyungsoo untuk mengurus semuanya. Penginapannya sangat luas dan terdapat beberapa kamar dan ruang lain di dalamnya, Kyungsoo mengatakan jika satu kamar telah disewakan, dan baru saja ditempati beberapa jam yang lalu.

Setelah membereskan semua barang bawaannya-dibantu bibi Lee tentunya- Baekhyun berjalan untuk melihat sekeliling. Ia mengetuk pintu dan memanggil bibi Lee beberapa kali. Tak ada jawaban. Namun saat ia mulai mengetuk lagi, dia meraih knop pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Ternyata tidak dikunci. Baekhyun berjalan masuk dan memandang takjub saat melihat ruang tamu penginapan itu di dominasi warna _beige_ dan cokelat. Di tengahnya terdapat satu set kursi kayu dan meja yang di atasnya terdapat vas besar dan rangkaian mawar merah. Perabotan lain diletakan secara sembarang tapi tersusun rapih dan terlihat sangat indah.

Suara heels yang dikenakan Baekhyun terdengar saat berjalan melintasi ruangan itu. Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengagumi setiap interior penginapan fantastis milik Sahabatnya. Beruntung sekali dia tidak menolak tawaran Kyungsoo untuk menginap. Padahal sebelumnya Baekhyun berencana menyewa satu kamar hotel hanya untuk dua minggu.

"Ahjumma?"

Dia mendengar suara keran air yang dibuka dari arah ruangan sebelah. Saat Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri, suara keran tak terdengar lagi. Tapi, dari celah pintu yang tidak ditutup sepenuhnya, ia dapat melihat sesosok bayangan seseorang. Baekhyun tersenyum karena bisa menemukan Bibi Lee. Dia butuh bantuan membereskan pakaiannya.

"Ahnjumma, bisa—"

Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya karena terkejut. Mata Baekhyun terbelalak lebar saat mendapati sosok atletis dengan keadaan tanpa sehelai busana di tubuhnya dan- _Thanks God_ \- sedang membungkukan badan, sepertinya bermaksud mengambil handuk yang berada di atas tempat tidur. Tapi justru karena itu Baekhyun mempunyai akses penuh memandangi bokong bulat nan menggoda itu. Pria itu sepertinya menyadari kehadirannya, refleks menarik selimut tebal untuk menyembunyikan 'pusakanya'.

 _Ah sial, aku belum melihatnya_ , pikir Baekhyun.

Anehnya, Baekhyun seperti mengenal sosok pria itu. Dan pria itu pun sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama. Karena alih-alih membentak atau menendang Baekhyun, dia hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan dahi berkerut.

"Baekhyun?" Suara beratnya terdengar memasuki indra Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau disini?"

 _Oh, tidak._ "Kau mengenalku?"

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak mengenal sahabat sepupuku sendiri." Pria itu terkekeh pelan. Tapi sesaat kemudian raut wajahnya berubah. " Mau sampai kapan kau melihatku telanjang begini, Hah! Keluar!"

Baekhyun langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

.

.

.

'The broken heart. You think you will die, but you just keep living, day after day after terrible day.'

.

.

.

Saat itu, yang dipikirkan oleh Chanyeol hanyalah meyelesaikan meeting ini dengan cepat-dan meninggalkan Seoul.

Ia bahkan baru saja menghubungi sekertarisnya di tengah perjalanan menuju bandara, meminta semua janji dan meeting untuk beberapa hari kedepan di batalkan. Seperti biasa, sekertarisnya itu hanya mengiyakan.

Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, _Memalukan._ Tapi Chanyeol tidak perduli, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa sangat kecewa pada wanita. Koreksi, ini kedua kalinya –sekali pada saat cinta pertamanya menolaknya pada waktu sekolah menengah pertama dulu. Parahnya lagi, sepertinya keluarganya tahu akan masalah ini, bahkan sepupunya juga tahu.

Chanyeol mengendus. Ia masih mengingat kata-kata terakhir Yejin padanya. Saat itu dia mengatakan mengenai kejenuhannya menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan Yejin dan tunangannya. "Kau tahu kan, sejak awal hubungan kita, aku tak dapat memilih. Dia adalah calon suami pilihan orang tuaku." Kata Yejin. " Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menjalani masa depan seperti apa yang orang tuaku inginkan."

"Lalu aku? Dimana aku dalam rencana masa depanmu?"

Wanita itu tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menangis di hadapannya. Pertanyaan itu dibiarkan menggantung begitu saja, sore harinya di basement gedung mereka tak sengaja bertemu. Yejin mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

 _Selamat tinggal untuk selamanya…_

Perjalanannya di pesawat tidak terasa karena Chanyeol hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur atau, saat ia terbangun ia hanya menatap keluar jendela. Hanya awan, dan sisanya kosong-seperti keadaannya saat ini.

Yejin adalah warna dalam hidupnya yang hanya dikelilingin abu-abu. Dengan segudang meeting dan jam-jam tambahan di kantor , mana mungkin ada waktu untuk cinta. Tapi, Yejin membuat semuanya mungkin. Terlepas dari status mereka yang sangat rumit, wanita itu sosok yang perhatian. Siang dan malam ia pasti menghubungi Chanyeol, sekedar menanyakan apakah Chanyeol sudah makan dan meminum vitaminnya.

Untuk hal-hal seperti ini Chanyeol merasa senang. Tunangan resmi wanita itu bahkan tidak mendapatkan perlakuan spesial seperti ini.

Pria itu menatap samar bayangan dirinya dari pantulan jendela. Surai hitam yang sedikit berantakan, tapi tetap terlihat professional. Jas cokelat dengan kemeja berwarna putih itu melekat di bahu bidang dan tubuh atletisnya. Sukses menjalankan bisnis keluarga dan mengubahnya menjadi dua-tiga kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Dia adalah sosok ideal impian wanita.

Chanyeol sampai di penginapan milik pamannya di Busan dengan keadaan frustasi.

Ia bahkan memaksakan tersenyum saat Bibi Lee menyapanya di depan pintu. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah menghabiskan waktu sebanyak mungkin di kamar, menonton Tv ataupun membaca buku-yang baru saja ia beli- atau apa saja yang dapat mengalihkan pikirannya dari sosok Yejin.

Pria tinggi itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. Matanya terpejam. Bermil-mil jauhnya ia meninggalkan Yejin dan Seoul, tapi wanita itu selalu membekas di ingatannya-juga hatinya-.

Stress bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, Chanyeol akhirnya memaksakan diri membawa tubuhnya berjalan ke kamar mandi. Seraya bejalan, jari-jarinya dengan lincah melepas satu-persatu kancing kemejanya, lalu melepasnya. Begitu juga dengan celana panjang dan dalaman yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

Setibanya di kamar mandi, cermin besar di depan westafel memantuklkan bayangan tubuh atletisnya. Otot lengan dan perutnya yang telah terbentuk karena usaha kerasnya selama ini dan dukungan Yejin tentunya. Oh, dia ingat. Saat itu Yejin bahkan memberikan 'penyemangat' dengan memberi kecupan sayang di otot perutnya.

Napasnya kian terasa berat. Sekujur tubuhnya bereaksi atas bayangan sensual mantan kekasihnya itu. Bayangan atas kecupan bertubi-tubi dan gigitan pelan di perut dan bagian-bagian lain tubuhnya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya mengeras dan Chanyeol membiarkannya begitu saja.

Menyedihkan. Hanya karena ingatan tentang Yejin bisa membuatnya terangsang. Ia tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan Yejin, mungkin wanita itu sudah bahagia dengan tunangannya.

Chanyeol melangkah keluar, saat itulah ia ingat jika lupa membawa handuk.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mandi dan berjalan ke tempat tidur dengan keadaan telanjang. Tangannya terulur meraih handuk putih itu di atas tempat tidurnya, tapi seketika ia merasa jika ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasinya. Pria itu dengan cepat berbalik dan melihat ke arah pintu. Di sana, di ambang pintu ia dapat melihat sosok mungil yang balas menatap ke arah tubuh telanjangnya tanpa malu.

 _Shit!_

Dengan cepat Chanyeol bersembunyi di balik sisi ranjang dan menarik kasar selimut tebalnya-satu-satunya benda yang dapat dijangkau-. Chanyeol mengusir gadis itu keluar dan terakhir kali ia melihat sosok itu dihadapannya.

Setelah aman, ia berlari menuju pintu, menguncinya lalu berpakaian dengan cepat.

Berbagai macam pertanyaan singgah di pikirannya.

Kenapa Baekhyun bisa ada disini?. Pertanyaan tersebut yang mendominasi pikirannya.

Saat membuka pintu, ia melihat gadis mungil itu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telpon.

"Baek-"

"Diam, aku sedang mencoba menelpon sepupumu!"

.

.

.

'I was wrong about you, wasn't I? I mean, look at you.

You're all grown-up. What a surprise.

So grown-up. Has everyone ever told you, you're irresistible?'

.

.

.

Kyungsoo yang ada di Seoul sama terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun

"Apa?" nada suaranya meninggi. "Kenapa dia bisa ada disana?"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi sambil membaca majalah, meskipun begitu, Baekhyun yakin jika Chanyeol mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Otaknya menolak keras melupakan pemandangan luar biasa beberapa saat lalu, tubuh telanjang Chanyeol lebih tepatnya. Sekarang pria itu berpakaian lengkap, menutup akses mata Baekhyun ke arah dada bidang dan tubuh atletisnya.

Meskipun begitu, sampai detik ini Baekhyun masih merasa kagum begitu melihat betapa sempurna nya tubuh Chanyeol saat ini, sangat berbeda dari yang ia lihat terakhir kali. Dengan otot dan bokong kenyal nya.

"Kau sungguh tak tahu, Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun. Matanya masih menatap kepada pria dihadapannya.

"Dia hanya sepupu, tak mungkin aku akan mengatakan semua urusan pribadiku padanya." Kata Chanyeol dengan nada datar.

Baekhyun menghiraukannya dan berjalan menuju kursi yang ada di samping Chanyeol. Dan duduk disana. "Lalu bagaimana?" tanyanya. "Apa aku mencari penginapan lain saja, atau hotel misalnya."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Tinggal disini tidak masalah, lagi pula masih ada beberapa kamar kosong."

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan di sana, sepertinya ia mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. "Jangan ditolak, Baek. Dia sudah baik padamu."

"Tapi Chanyeol masih menganggapku musuh bebuyutannya. Aku takut tak aman tinggal disini." Baekhyun membuat wajahnya semenyedihkan mungkin, bibirnya mempout lucu.

Chanyeol hanya menggerutu pelan. Tapi sepertinya pria itu tidak melarang Baekhyun tinggal bersamanya disini.

"oke, kuputuskan aku akan menetap disini bersama sepupumu yang menyebalkan." Baekhyun tertawa saat Chanyeol melempar death glare nya. "Maaf aku mengganggu persiapan kencanmu dengan si hitam. Terima kasih, Kyung."

Setelah mengakhiri panggilannya. Baekhyun baru menyadari saat posisi duduknya sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol. Bayangan beberapa saat lalu muncul kembali, membuat fantasi sendiri di pikirannya.

"Kyungsoo masih bersama pria hitam itu?" Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersadar dari fantasinya. "Ya. Mereka akan pergi kencan malam ini."

Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya, lalu kembali membaca. Baekhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan bosan, dia kesini untuk bersenang-senang bukan untuk memandangi pria dengan bokong kenyal yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Yoda, aku bosan…" Rengek Baekhyun.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama mahluk itu, Baek." Hardik Chanyeol. "Aku sudah sering memperingatkanmu, pendek!"

Baekhyun menganga. _Sialan. Beraninya!_

"Aku tidak pendek, kau saja yang kelebihan kalsium." Baekhyun menatap kesal.

Chanyeol hanya diam tak membalas, malas sekali jika memulai perdebatan dengan mahluk mungil nan cerewet di hadapannya ini. Bisa-bisa semua keburukannya akan disebarkan Baekhyun kesemua orang.

Kini keduanya hanya berdiam diri dengan pikiran masing-masing. Baekhyun kini mulai tenang, matanya melihat kesamping, mengagumi barang-barang seni yang menjadi bagian dekorasi interior penginapan keluarga Kyungsoo ini. Ia terlihat antusias, bahkan ia sangat _excited_ saat tangannya menyentuh tekstur permukaan guci yang dibuat sedemikian rupa yang diletakan di atas meja di hadapannya.

Baekhyun sudah menjadi sahabat Kyungsoo sejak lama. Baekhyun sering mondar-mandir di rumah Kyungsoo, Chanyeol bahkan sampai tak menyadari jika Baekhyun bukan bagian dari keluarga besarnya. Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang suka bernostalgia. Tapi saat menatap mata itu, mata yang selalu menghipnotisnya, Chanyeol diingatkan pada satu hal. Baekhyun adalah cinta pertamanya.

Chanyeol mencoba melupakannya, tapi kenangan pahit-manis itu masih tersimpan di suatu tempat di dalam hatinya.

Chanyeol bahkan mengingatnya. Saat Baekhyun mengajaknya bertemu untuk berbicara empat mata.

Berbagai kemungkinan muncul di kepalanya saat itu, tapi semuanya berhenti saat Baekhyun mengatakan. "Aku ingin membahas surat yang kau berikan padaku."

Dengan jantung yang berdebar dan tangan yang basah karena gugup. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di tempat yang jauh dari pintu masuk-Baekhyun yang memilih- dengan alasan agar bisa berbicara dengan tenang.

 _Pasti ia akan menolaknya._ Batin Chanyeol saat itu.

Baekhyun memulai pembicaraannya."Apa yang membuatmu bisa tertarik padaku?"

Chanyeol berdehem pelan. "Mungkin karena, satu, kau menggemaskan. Dua, kau baik." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Tapi raut wajahnya tidak memberi kesan jika ia tertarik dengan alasan tersebut. "Tiga, karena aku sudah lama menyukaimu, bahkan sebelum kau mengenalku karena pada saat itu hanya aku yang mengenalmu-dari Kyungsoo tentunya- tapi aku tidak yakin dengan diriku sendiri."

Masih sama. Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil. "Tapi aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa membalasnya."

"Kau bisa membalasnya kapanpun kau mau. Aku ak-"

"Tidak. Maksudku, aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

Detik itu juga Chanyeol berdoa agar bumi dapat menelannya.

"maafkan aku." Baekhyun diam sejenak menatap tepat ke arah matanya. "Aku yakin banyak wanita yang menginginkanmu diluar sana. Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku."

Chanyeol hanya diam. Di kepalanya sudah banyak kekecewaan.

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya seorang Park Chanyeol merasakan kekosongan dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol masih terus mengawasi Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, tidak banyak berubahan dari gadis mungil itu. Sekarang Baekhyun makin terlihat imut dan menggemaskan, ditambah dengan polesan _eyeliner_ tipis yang menghiasi kedua matanya. Cantik.

"Kau kemari tidak untuk mencari 'pasangan baru' bukan?"

Baekhyun mengerjap matanya bingung. Sejurus kemudian ia tertawa. "Ahh…" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Hanya karena aku datang sendiri, bukan berarti-"

"Jika tidak, Itu bagus." Pria itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau takut jika aku akan membawa kekasihku ke penginapanmu?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menahan geli.

Chanyeol tersadar dengan perkataannya. Ia berpura-pura menyibukan diri dengan mengetuk ujung jari di atas permukaan meja. Baekhyun berjalan sampai berada dekat di hadapan Chanyeol. "Fine. Aku tak membawa siapapun kesini. Dan pasti kau akan tenang jika tak mendengar suara desahan yang akan kutimbulkan jika mengajak kekasihku."

Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. "Jika kau lakukan itu, aku akan menendangmu keluar!"

Senyum Baekhyun melebar. Ia dan Kyungsoo memang senang mengerjai Chanyeol. Karena itu Chanyeol sering menjauh dari keduanya. Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat, lalu bertanya "Tapi, apa yang membawamu kesini, Yeol? Kau tidak sedang dikejar polisi 'kan?"

"Aku bukan buronan, dan itu bukan urusanmu." jawab Chanyeol.

Tapi Baekhyun belum mau menyerah. "Atau jangan-jangan, kau melarikan diri dari kejaran orangtua karena kau menghamili anaknya?"

Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya lalu membanting pintu dengan keras. _Haha, dia pasti sangat marah._ Gumam Baekhyun sambil berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di atas tempat tidur. Ia mengambil handphone dari atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, lalu mengeceknya dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda jika Kris menghubungi atau sekedar meninggalkan pesan. Jika Kris sudah pulang ke apartemen, ia pasti akan segera menghubungi Baekhyun karena semua barang-barangnya dititipkan di bagian resepsionis apartemen. Baekhyun juga sudah mengganti kode kunci pintu apartemennya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo. Tapi dia ingat jika Kyungsoo pasti tengah bersiap dengan kencannya.

Gadis itu merasa bosan. Ia meletakan kembali handphonenya, lalu membalikan badan dan membiarkan tubuhnya perlahan terlelap.

 _Kris sialan!_ Gumamnya sesaat sebelum terlelap.

 _._

 _._

 _._

'You're kind of sexy when you're angry'

.

.

.

ToBeContinued…

A/N: untuk chapter selanjutnya sudah saya selesaikan dan akan saya publish jika banyak yg berminat dan me-review. Oh iya, akan ada moment chanbaek yang bertebaran! So, mind to review?

Don't be silent readers guys!


	4. Chapter 4

All You Can Eat

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

"Terkadang yang tak bisa kau lupakan adalah seseorang yang tak pernah bisa kau miliki"-Christian Simamora.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul setengah Sembilan, Baekhyun bangun tetapi tidak langsung bangkit dari sana. Dari posisi tidurnya, ia meraih handphone nya yang terletak di atas nakas.

Kosong. Tak ada panggilan atau pesan yang diharapakan olehnya. Baekhyun mengeram, lalu melemparkan handphonenya ke atas tempat tidur. Sambil memaksakan tubuhnya meninggalkan tempat tidur, Baekhyun pelan-pelan turun dari tangga dan berbelok ke dapur. Tapi ketika sampai disana, ia mendapati pemandangan indah yang tak seharusnya ia lihat.

Untuk kedua kalinya Chanyeol membuatnya salah tingkah dan merona. Ditambah lagi, sekarang ia merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya bergetar dan ia tak suka itu. Tidak peduli sekeras apa pun ia akan menyangkal, Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah melakukan gerakan _push-up_ itu jelas adalah pemandangan paling hot yang dilihatnya di pagi hari. Kaki dan tangannya bekerja keras menahan bobot tubuhnya. Otot-otot lengan Chanyeol menonjol saat melakukan gerakan naik turun di atas lantai. Gerakan yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang karena mengingatkan Baekhyun kepada…-you know what I mean-

Wajahnya memerah. _Shit_!

Baekhyun bermaksud untuk berjalan mendekat, tapi kedua kakinya terpaku dilantai. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan lumpuh-kecuali matanya. Setiap detik pemandangan itu meninggalkan memori yang tak bisa dihilangkan dengan mudahnya. Sebagian daerah punggung yang tak tertutup kaus tanpa lengan yang dipakai pria itu bergerak dengan begitu indahnya. Dan kini, seperti film yang diputar di pikirannya, dia dapat membayangkan bagaimana tubuh atletis itu bergerak sensual di atas 'seseorang'. Merangkap tubuh pasangannya di antara lantai dan dada bidangnya. Membuat gerakan maju mundur bersama pasangannya sampai dia sulit bernapas—

…

-seperti dirinya sekarang.

"Damn," desisnya. Ia merona karena malu-sisanya karena nafsu. Kakinya terasa lemas hingga ia melangkah mundur dan berpegangan pada dinding di belakangnya. Baekhyun tak mengerti apa yang merasuki dirinya hingga berpikir sejauh itu tentang Chanyeol. Sebelum ia berhasil menghentikan niatnya untuk berhenti menonton Chanyeol, matanya terbelalak kaget saat padangan keduanya bertemu.

 _SHIT! DIA MELIHATKU!_

Baekhyun bermaksud berbalik dan pergi dari sana, tapi karena terlalu bergegas, ia tersandung anak tangga dan kepalanya terantuk. Ia merasakan pusing. Baekhyun meringis sambil mengusap dahinya yang memerah.

Ia terkejut saat menyadari sepasang lengan kekar yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Ia menarik tubuh mungil itu berdiri. "Kau baik-baik saja, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada pelan. Baekhyun terus menunduk tak punya keberanian menatap mata lawan bicaranya.

Tak mendapat jawaban, Chanyeol dengan segera menarik dagu Baekhyun ke atas. Mengusap pelan dahinya yang memerah. "Kau duduk saja disana, aku akan mengobatimu." Suara berat tersebut seakan menghipnotis gadis mungil itu, ia hanya mengerjap dengan tatapan polosnya. Setelah sadar, ia dengan cepat melepas pelukan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya. "Hanya luka kecil, dan aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun menjawab sepelan mungkin, menahan suaranya agar tak terdengar gemetar. Chanyeol tak tahu jika Baekhyun mulai merasa gerah.

"Makanya kau harus berhati-hati, jangan bertindak ceroboh. Kau lihat akibatnya, dahimu terluka."

Baekhyun tak mendengarnya, ia berusaha mengalihkan padangannya ke arah lain-asal bukan Chanyeol- dan mencoba menetralkan otaknya karena sejak tadi selalu dalam mode negatif. Dengan cepat Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Omelette?" Tanya Baekhyun saat mendudukan dirinya di kursi makan. "Bibi Lee yang membuatkannya?"

"Tidak. Bibi hanya membuatkan roti dan selai." Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. "Tadi aku yang membuatnya, dari bahan yang ada di kulkas."

Baekhyun yang penasaran, dengan segera mengambil garpu yang kebetulan di letakan di atas piring. Dari jarak dekat seperti ini, omelette tersebut mengeluarkan uap tipis dan aroma khas masakan yang baru matang. Perutnya langsung bereaksi ketika menghirup aroma tersebut.

"Bisakah kau membuatkan untukku juga?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Jika kau mau, aku bisa." Kata Chanyeol. Pelan-pelan ia mendekati gadis mungil itu, lalu menyuapkan sepotong kecil omelette ke arah mulutnya. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Masitta!" puji Baekhyun. "Aku mau omelette ku sekarang!"

Chanyeol menyiapkan semua alat dan bahan. Seraya mengocok telur yang ada di dalam mangkuk, Chanyeol bertanya. "Eum, kau belum memberitahu dalam rangka apa kau pergi ke Busan?"

"Yang jelas, aku kemari bukan dalam rangka menikmati liburan." Baekhyun mengakui yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi?"

"Dua minggu lagi, _draft_ pertama skrip yang harus segera ku berikan kepada sutradara. Sementara aku belum menulis apapun sama sekali sejak-" Baekhyun hampir saja menceritakan semuanya secara detail pada Chanyeol. Untung saja ia ingat jika bagian 'itu' tak perlu di ceritakan. Chanyeol juga tak akan peduli padanya, bukan?

"Ya seperti itulah, aku tak mendapatkan ide cerita yang bagus di Seoul. Semuanya sudah pernah ku masukan dalam skrip-skrip sebelumnya."

"Jadi kau kemari untuk mendapatkan suasana baru?"

"Hmm, bisa dibilang begitu." Baekhyun berjalan ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri di meja _counter_. "Dan kau kesini untuk menghindari kejaran orang tua yang meminta pertanggung jawabannya padamu, bukankah begitu?" Baekhyun tertawa saat melihat wajah horror Chanyeol yang menatapnya. Ia senang sekali menggoda pria tinggi ini.

"Katakan sekali lagi, aku tidak akan membuatkan-"

Ucapan Chanyeol tiba-tiba terhenti saat mendengar nada nyaring yang berasal dari saku milik Baekhyun. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan handphone nya dari dalam saku. Wajahnya yang tadi santai kini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat saat menemukan nama Kris yang tertera disana. Chanyeol juga merasakan perubahan tersebut, maka dari itu ia hanya menunggu apa yang akan di katakan Baekhyun.

"Sebentar." Baekhyun turun dari stool dan menerima panggilan tersebut dari tempat yang tak terlalu jauh dari dapur.

Chanyeol meneruskan pekerjaannya, meskipun saat ini fokusnya terbagi dua. Ia bahkan sengaja mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun agar dapat mendengar pembicaraan pria itu.

"Barang-barang milikku semuanya ada di lobi," Kata suara dari seberang sana. "Maksudmu apa Baek, menurunkan semua barang milikku dari apartemen kita?"

Baekhyun hampir tertawa karena ucapan Kris, tapi ia membatalkannya karena tak ingin kemarahannya ini tidak di anggap serius. "Kita?" gadis itu balik bertanya dengan nada sakras yang sangat kental di suaranya. "Jangan harap Kris. Itu adalah apartemen milikku. Aku yang membelinya dari hasil jerih payahku. Dan dengan mudahnya kau mengatakan itu apartemen milikmu juga?"

"Oke baik. Apartemenmu." Suara Kris sedikit pelan. "Tapi tetap saja, kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa jika ingin mengusirku dari sana."

"Oh begitu? Kau juga tidak mengatakan padaku jika kau ingin ML dengan instruktur senam kita."

Chanyeol hampir saja bersuara karena kaget dengan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa hanya diam?" Tanya gadis itu emosi.

"Aku hanya ingin jujur padamu, agar tidak ada kebohongan dalam hubungan kita."

"Baik! Terima kasih untuk itu, tapi…" Baekhyun sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya. "Faktanya, KAU TIDUR DENGAN LUHAN!" Wajah Baekhyun memerah karena emosi. Dan saat ini ia membenarkan semua ucapan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang terlalu bodoh karena mengabaikan Kris yang jelas-jelas hanya mempermainkannya.

"Semua itu diluar rencana—"

"Kau terpaksa mengantarkan wanita itu kerumahnya itu diluar rencana? Kalian berdua bahkan telanjang itu juga diluar rencana? Kalian bergelung di ranjang milik Luhan itu juga semuanya diluar rencana?"

"BAEK-"

Klik.

…

Butuh sekian lama untuk menyadari jika ia tak sendirian di ruangan itu. Baekhyun mencari sosok Chanyeol yang ternyata masih memperhatikannya-dan pasti mendengar- semua kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari mulut indahnya tadi. Pria itu melipat tangannya di dada dan bersandar pada _Kitchen stool._ Entah sejak kapan ia berhenti memasak.

Dengan wajah menahan malu, Baekhyun berjalan pelan mendekati pria itu, bahkan sudah sedekat ini tak ada satupun kata yang keluar darinya. Baekhyun menjadi gugup. Apalagi saat ini Chanyeol makin menatapnya intens.

Chanyeol memilih berbalik dan menyelesaikan masakannya, setelah sebelumnya memerintahakan Baekhyun untuk kembali ke meja makan sambil menahan malu.

Setelah selesai dengan masakan tersebut, Chanyeol meletakannya di hadapan Baekhyun. "Khusus untukmu." Katanya lalu tersenyum.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap kea rah mata Chanyeol. "Terima kasih.." cicitnya.

Chanyeol memilik duduk di hadapanya. Dilihatnya Baekhyun telah melahap potongan pertama lalu ia angkat bicara. "Apa itu alasanmu pergi ke Busan?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, lalu mengangguk. "Hubungan yang berakhir buruk." Kata Baekhyun dengan nada pelan. "Dua tahun hubungan kami…"

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya sendiri, lalu menghela napas panjang. "Dia selingkuh dengan instruktur senam katamu?"

"Ya."

"Memang sebaiknya berakhir." Chanyeol berkata seraya membersihkan semua alat memasaknya. "Itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Sejenak hatinya merasa tenang. "Terima kasih." Pria itu tersenyum lebar, menampilkan eyesmile yang cantik. Ia melanjutkan makan seraya melirik ke arah Chanyeol.

"Hubunganku juga baru saja berakhir," kata Chanyeol dengan nada lirih, nyaris berbisik.

Sontak ucapan tersebut membuat rasa penasaran Baekhyun muncul. "Benarkah? Ce-ri-ta!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lemah. "Kau bahkan tak mengenalnya."

"Kyungsoo pasti mengenalnya."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kyungsoo dan juga kau tak ada yang mengenalnya. Entahlah, aku tidak bisa percaya begitu saja pada kalian berdua."

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, dilihatnya gadis itu terus menatapnya dengan kening berkerut dan ujung-ujung kukunya di ketukan di permukaan meja. Sepertinya ia sangat penasaran.

"Tapi kau harus janji." Chanyeol memperingatkan pada Baekhyun. "Jika kau menyebarkan berita ini pada siapapun, termasuk Kyungsoo sekalipun. Aku tak akan percaya padamu lagi."

Gadis itu cemberut, lalu terdiam beberapa saat. Ia akhirnya menganggukan kepala. "Oke, janji!"

"Good." Tanpa curiga, Chanyeol mulai bercerita, dengan tatapan tertuju lurus pada Baekhyun. Ia mendengarkan tanpa komentar. Sesuatu dalam diri Chanyeol merasa lega. Tidak salah ia telah menceritakan masalahnya pada Baekhyun.

"Lupakan wanita itu." Meskipun tidak begitu setuju dengan pemikiran Baekhyun, tetapi Chanyeol tetap meng-iyakan juga. "Aku baru sadar jika kita berdua sama-sama pergi ke Busan karena patah hati."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa kebetulan seperti ini. Atau mungkin kita memang berjodoh, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol masih menahan geli.

" _In your wet dream, Yeol!"_

Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

'It was one of those things that I thought if I didn't talk about, I'd just forget.

But I remember it like it was yesterday.'

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan lima belas halaman pertama skrip film nya dan ia merasa perlu merayakan hal tersebut.

Setelah menekan _icon save_ pada laptopnya. Gadis mungil itu berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Ia membawa serta handphone dan _earphone_ nya karena ia akan merasa bosan jika berendam tanpa hiburan. Ia masih punya waktu sekitar satu jam lebih untuk bersenang-senang dengan dirinya sendiri, lalu turun untuk sarapan berdua bersama Chanyeol.

Ia memjilati bibir bawahnya secara refleks saat sosok pria itu muncul di kepalanya. Bayangan tubuh Chanyeol yang melakukan gerakan push-up itu menghantui pikirannya. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya yang tengah berendam di dalam bath-up lalu memasangkan earphone miliknya. Ia memejamkan mata menikmati alunan lagu yang masuk indra pendengarannya.

Terdengar suara ketukan dari luar. "Baek, kau di dalam?"

 _Shit,shit,shit!_

Baekhyun refleks menyembunyikan tubuh telanjangnya di dalam air.

"Aku sedang mandi, Yeol!" Teriaknya seraya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan busa. Ia menarik earphone nya dengan kasar.

"Hanya mau mengingatkan. Sarapan sudah siap!" seru pria itu dengan suara bass nya dari balik pintu.

"Lima menit lagi aku akan turun."

"Oke."

Sambil terus mengawasi pintu kamar mandi, gadis mungil itu keluar dari bath up. Tangannya dengan sigap meraih baju mandi dan dengan cepat memakainya.

"Eum, Baek." _Shit! Chanyeol masih di luar._ Batin Baekhyun, lalu dengan refleks ia memegang ikatan baju mandinya yang melingkari tubunya. "Bibi Lee mengatakan jika ia akan pulang ke mokpo. Orang tuanya kritis."

Baekhyun menelan saliva, gugup. "Jadi, hanya ada kita berdua di sini?"

"Ya." Suara pria itu terdengar seperti kebingungan. "Apa itu masalah, Baek?"

 _Tinggal berdua bersamamu tentu itu adalah masalah, Yeol._ Batin Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau masih disini?" Kata Baekhyun dengan raut wajah terganggu. Ia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dalam balutan baju mandi bermotif strawberry nya.

"Tak biasanya kau mandi jam seperti ini," Chanyeol tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku menulis skrip dari jam Sembilan malam kemarin." Pria mungil itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur, dengan kedua tangan memegang bagian bawah handuk yang di pakainya. Dia terlihat kurang nyaman. "Kepalaku sedikit pusing karena tidur larut, makanya aku sengaja bangun pagi dan mandi agar sedikit fresh."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan. Dari sudut matanya ia melirik ke arah laptop di atas tempat tidur. "Sudah sampai berapa halaman?"

"Lima belas halaman." Ada nada bangga dalam ucapannya.

"Lumanyan. Can I read it?"

Wajah Baekhyun berubah galak. "Langkahi dulu mayatku!" seru Baekhyun. "Aku mempunyai semacam teori, jika skripku belum selesai, tidak ada yang boleh membacanya."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Baekhyun. "Oke oke terserah kau saja."

"Jadi bisakah kau keluar dari kamarku?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Dan lagi, jika tidak ada bibi Lee siapa yang akan berbelanja dan bersih-bersih disini?"

Chanyeol balas menatap Baekhyun. "Ki..ta? memangnya siapa lagi?"

Jawaban itu sebenarnya sudah bisa Baekhyun duga. "Semuanya? Termasuk belanja, mencuci, membersihkan halaman?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

" _Damn!_ "

"Hanya pekerjaan seperti itu, tidak akan membuatmu mati kan Baek.." Chanyeol berujar malas.

"Aku hanya malas melakukannya!"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan ketus tersebut.

Baekhyun mengambil ice cream strawberry miliknya dan membawanya serta saat berjalan menuju dapur. Ia duduk di stool seraya menikmati ice cream miliknya, walaupun bersikeras menaruh minat pada ice cream di hadapannya, sebenarnya focus utamanya adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah membelakangi dirinya dengan bokong yang menurut Baekhyun seksi itu menari-nari di hadapannya.

Baekhyun membasahi bibirnya yang mendadak kering. Yang membuat situasi makin memburuk adalah situasi mereka. Baekhyun single, Chanyeol juga. Ohh ayolah Baek, kau sedang tak bercanda bukan? Saat ini hanya ada kalian berdua di penginapan ini.

Tapi jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Baekhyun itu cinta pertama Chanyeol. Seandainya usia mereka tidak terpaut jauh dan status Chanyeol adalah sepupu kesayangan Kyungsoo, saat ini pasti Baekhyun sudah menjadi gadis agresif yang tanpa sepengetahuan pria itu ia akan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol. Mereka akan bertatapan lama dengan senyum menawan milik Chanyeol.

Di pikirannya yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah menundukan kepalanya, lalu mencium dirinya dengan penuh gairah. Membuatnya kehilangan kemampuan untuk bernafas, bahkan untuk bertumpu di kedua kakinya saja ia tak sanggup karena terlalu lemas. Chanyeol akan menahan tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. Ciuman pria itu terasa lembut, tapi juga tegas dan menuntut.

Baekhyun mencengkram ujung meja dengan kuat. Meskipun khayalan di kepalanya saja, semuanya terasa begitu nyata. Terlalu sempurna. Dia bisa merasakan sensasi geli di perutnya.

Tiba-tiba smartphone nya bergetar, dengan nama Kyungsoo yang tertera disana.

"Halo, Baek?" sapa Kyungsoo begitu Baekhyun menganggkat panggilannya.

"Iya Kyung, ada apa?"

Terdengar suara terkekeh di seberang sana. "Aku ingin menceritakan kencan specialku dengan Kai kemarin. Apa kau siap mendengarkannya?" Kyungsoo berkata dengan suara berbunga-bunga. "Tapi kau harus janji, jangan iri padaku ya!"

"Cepat ceritakan!"

"Oke oke. Jadi begini…"

Gadis mungil itu berdiri memunggunginya, terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo di telepon hingga tak menyadari kalau sejak tadi pandangan Chanyeol terus mengawasi dari sudut matanya. Baekhyun tidak tahu betapa ketatnya hotpants yang ia kenakan bias membuat Chanyeol sesak dibuatnya. Begitu menempel di bokong seksi miliknya, terlihat seperti kulit kedua.

Baekhyun tertawa keras dengan santainya, sepertinya ia tidak tahu sama sekali jika Chanyeol sejak tadi memandangnya. Ya, ia akui, Baekhyun adalah cinta pertamanya. Tapi dengan umur mereka yang semakin bertambah, gadis mungil itu masih saja punya efek tersendiri bagi sekujur tubuhnya.

Chanyeol membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol besar air, pria itu langsung menenggak langsung isinya sampai setengahnya. Perasaannya sedikit baikan. Apalagi, setelah itu ia menarik napas dalam-dalam yang ia lakukan berkali-kali hingga pikirannya membaik.

Meski begitu, saat tak sengaja pandangannya tertumbuk pada Baekhyun, lagi-lagi pikiran kotor itu menghantui. Ingin rasanya ia menyeret gadis mungil itu kembali ke kamar dan-…

"Chanyeol, Kyungsoo bilang ia rindu padamu," Kata Baekhyun, yang seketika menyadarkan Chanyeol dari pikiran kotornya.

"Apa kalian tidak bosan?" kata pria itu, dengan suara yang dibuat senormal mungkin. Chanyeol sengaja tidak melihat Baekhyun, ia mendorong piring yang sudah berisi masakannya kepada Baekhyun. "Bukankah baru kemarin kau mengobrol panjang dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi setiap hari akan ada cerita baru darinya, ya seperti tadi, kekasihnya yang hitam itu memperlakukannya dengan sangat romantis pada kencan pertama." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar 'kekasih hitam' yang Baekhyun maksud. Bukannya Chanyeol tidak setuju sepupunya mempunyai 'kekasih hitam', tapi faktanya Chanyeol tahu jika kekasih milik Kyungsoo itu adalah seorang pria berotak mesum. Dan Kyungsoo sepertinya tak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Baekhyun terus saja berceloteh di sela-sela aktivitas mengunyah nya. Ia bercerita tentang betapa romantisnya Kai membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo saat di parkiran, menarik kursi dan membiarkan Kyungsoo duduk, dan sepanjang makan malam matanya hanya tertuju pada Kyungsoo. Seketika Chanyeol mual mendengar itu semua. Terutama saat Baekhyun menceritakan bagaimana cara Kai mencium Kyungsoo yang sama persis dengan yang di ceritakan Kyungsoo di telfon tadi.

"Suatu hari aku berharap bisa memiliki kekasih yang romantis seperti itu."

Pria itu mengendus. "Aku baru tahu jika kau suka dengan hal yang seperti itu. Kukira hanya dalam skenario film mu saja."

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya karena emosi. "Semua gadis pasti senang dengan hal romantis seperti itu!"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Oke tenang, jadi seperti itu tipe pria idamanmu Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Bagus. Tak heran jika Chanyeol ditolak. Terang saja, Chanyeol sangat jauh dari kata romantis.

"Memangnya kau tidak seromantis itu saat bersama kekasihmu?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"No comment!"

Sejurus kemudian, Baekhyun pun akhirnya berkata. "Kita misalkan saja. Jika aku adalah kekasihmu, hal romantis apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kerut di dahinya terlihat dalam, tanda Chanyeol tengah berfikir keras. "Yang jelas, tidak ada mawar."

"Cih, mengecewakan," cibirnya. "Terus?"

"Satu, aku tahu kau sering sekali tidur larut. Jika aku adalah kekasihmu, aku akan sengaja menelponmu tengah malam, mengingatkan agar kau tak tidur larut, atau, jika perlu, aku akan menunggumu selama menulis, ditemani cappuccino hangat."

Pria itu tak tahu betapa ia sudah membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar, melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada santai. "Dua, aku tahu jika kau sangat sibuk. Maka dari itu sebagai kekasihmu, aku akan dengan senang hati memijat kakimu yang lelah itu."

Kaki Baekhyun refleks bergerak, reaksi wajar atas ucapan pria itu. "Tiga, aku tak akan memaksamu untuk kencan diluar. Jika hanya sebatas makan malam dirumahmu itu sudah cukup. Atau, setelah makan, kita akan menonton film romantis kesukaanmu. Dan aku yakin kau akan tertidur saat menontonya karena lelah. Aku akan pastikan tubuhku tetap terjaga agar tidurmu tak terganggu. Dan Selanjutnya-" ponsel Chanyeol yang ada di dalam saku tiba-tiba bergetar, di ikuti nada yang terdengar nyaring. "Sebentar, Baek…"

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menghela napas lega. Sangat lega. Semua yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi tak ada yang berlebihan, bukan jenis adegan super romantis yang sering ia temukan di film dan buku-buku. Tapi, justru disanalah keistimewaannya. Pria itu bahkan tidak berusaha memamerkan dengan membuat hal-hal Romantis yang berlebihan. Meskipun sebenarnya dia mampu.

Jadi iri, iri dengan siapa pun yang akan jadi kekasih Chanyeol nanti. Iri dengan semua kemungkinan romantis-realistis yang bisa jadi pernah didapatkan dari pria itu.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Channie, aku sudah menunggumu di bandara," kata suara di seberang sana.

"Nugu?"

"Kamu tidak mengenali suara kekasihmu?"

Ah

Akhirnya, Chanyeol mengenali siapa pemilik suara itu. Dan, pria itu menatap lurus ke arah Baekhyun. Gadis itu balas memandangnya, dahinya berkerut. Siapapun yang sedang berbicara di sana, kemungkinan besar memberitahu berita buruk.

Atau, jangan-jangan yang menelpon itulah justru kabar buruknya…

"Nugu?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol mematikan telponnya.

….

….

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, sejurus kemudian menghembuskan napas.

Air mukanya tampak lemas. "Yejin," jawab pria itu lirih, nyaris berbisik. "Dia ada di Busan sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

'You are literally too stupid to insult'

.

.

.

ToBeContinued…

A/N: Mind to review? Don't be silent readers guys!


End file.
